cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Yeti Wars
With the remarkable discovery of the yeti bear, cryptid wiki introduces the Yeti Wars, an epic '''competition between cryptids in teams created by you! The Yeti Wars are generally a month-long competition played by cryptozoologists and fans (like you) in which participants draft their own team and compete with teams built by others. Individual game winners are determined by points accumulated by players based on their real-life performance in a game on the same day. Leagues and Armies A Cryptid League is usually comprised of 8, 10, 12, 14 or 16 fantasy teams, each drafted and operated by a different contestant. Each contestant (owner) takes turns selecting players until all predetermined roster slots are filled. Team owners are responsible for choosing a starting lineup for each game, signing replacement players, and making trades if they choose to do so. At the end of the Yeti Wars, a playoff tournament will determine the conquering champion. Predetermined Cryptid to Choose Although Cryptozoology is not considered a real science, it is based on the sciences of Zoology and Paleontology. Many Cryptids probably don't exist, but there is a high possiblity that others do. In fact, National Geographic proved that Hogzilla and the Congo Elephants, two Cryptids thought to be hoaxes or not real, did exist. If more Cryptids do exist, there are scientific evolutionary roots on to how these creatures possibly evolved. Every animal or plant on this page is marked as one of the following: '''Unconfirmed - cryptids whose existence is alleged but not demonstrated. Discredited; (explanation) '- cryptids that have a body of evidence against their existence. '''Proposed; (animal name) '- cryptids with an alternative explanation accepted by the general scientific community. '''Extinct - animals that are generally believed to be extinct, but which cryptozoologists believe may have an extant relict population. Animals no longer considered as cryptids are marked: Confirmed (animal name or cause) '- animals once classified as cryptids but whose existence has now been confirmed. '''Hoax '- cryptids once thought to be real but later conclusively proven to be hoaxes. '''Cryptids With A *Adjule *Ahizotoul *Ahool *Akkorokamui *Alien Big Cats *Aliens *Almas *Ameranthropoides loys *Australian raptor 'Cryptids with B' *Batsquatch *Beast of Busco *Beast of Gevaudan *Bigfoot *Bloop *Brownie *Bunyip *Burrunjor 'Cryptids with C'Cactus Cat *Canvey Island Monster *Champ *Cherufe *Chupacabra *Cynocephali 'Cryptids with D' *Devil monkeys *Dodo *Dover Demon *Dragons *Dwarves 'Cryptids with E' *El Cuero *Elves *Emela-ntouka 'Cryptids with F' *Fear Liath Moor *Flatwoods beast 'Cryptids with G' *Giant Anaconda *Giant Bats *Giglioli's Whale *Goblins 'Cryptids with H' *Hawkman *Hellhounds *Hibagon *Hoan Kiem Turtle (Former) *Hodag (Hoax) 'Cryptids with J' *Jersey Devil ''' Cryptids with K' *Kappa *Kasai rex *Kongamato *Kraken 'Cryptids with L' *Lizard man *Lone Pine Mountain Devil 'Cryptids with M, N, O or P' *Mahamba *Mapinguari *Moa *Mokele mbembe *Montauk Monster *Mothman *Nessie (or Loch Ness Monster) *Nahuelito *Nguma-monene *Nightcrawler *Orang bati *Orang pendek *Owlman *Owo owo *Po orangutan *Popobawa *Primate *Pterosaurs and Pterodactyls in Cryptozoology *Puerto Rican Chupacabra 'Cryptids with R' *Rhinoceros dolphin 'Cryptids with S' *Sasquatch *Seliordsormen *Sheepsquatch *Skunk ape *Sky Serpents *South American Dinosaurs *Storsjöoidiurit *Swamp Stalker of Boggy Creak 'Cryptids with T' *The Buru, Giant Lizards and Giant Crocodiles *Tokoloshe *Tsuchinoko 'Cryptids with V' *Vampire *Vampire Beast 'Cryptids with W' *Wendigo *Werewolves *White River Monster 'Cryptids with X-Y' *Xing-xing *Yamakachi *Yeren *Yeti *Yowie 'Cryptids with Z''' *Zaratan